


The Marauder's Tale

by txvolleyball



Series: Reading the Books Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Characters Reading Harry Potter Books, F/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28996773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txvolleyball/pseuds/txvolleyball
Summary: Umbridge reads some books to all of Hogwarts
Relationships: Alice Longbottom/Frank Longbottom, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Reading the Books Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127222
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	1. THE MARAUDER'S TALE

_**"I SOLEMNLY SWEAR THAT I AM UP TO NO GOOD"** _

_**EIGHT INDIVIDUALS WHO CROSS PATHS ENTERING A CHAOTIC, COMPLICATED WEB OF INTERWOVEN STORIES** _

"Family isn't always blood, you're my family, and family sticks together" ───── **JAMES FLEAMONT POTTER**

**LYRA EUPHEMIA POTTER** ───── "I'm going to fight for each and every one of you till the end."

"I'm not like them, I don't want to be like them, you guys are my family" ───── **SIRIUS ORION BLACK**

**LILY MARIE EVANS** ───── "The difference between you and him is that you grew up in the end"

"I thought I was a monster, I thought I could never have friends, but you've shown me otherwise" ───── **REMUS JOHN LUPIN**

**MARLENE GRACE MCKINNON** ───── "I grew up with a bunch of brothers, but I gained a few sisters along the way"

"I'm scared, but with you with me, I feel a little less scared" ───── **PETER MAXWELL PETTIGREW**

**ALICE EVANGELINE FORTESCUE** ───── "Sometimes we need to let go, stop worrying, and just live life, let fate do it's job"

_**in which hogwarts learns the story of a special group of tightly knit people who faced the unimaginable and crumbled apart** _


	2. INTRODUCTIONS

"Why were we instructed to come to Hogwarts, Professor," Lyra asked the Headmaster as she and several members of the Order of the Phoenix as well as a handful of Ministry officials entered the Great Hall.

Dumbledore shrugged slightly as a silvery orb appeared and began speaking.

_Hello!_

_As we move on with life, we need to look back on our history to prevent us from repeating our past mistakes. Because of that, you all will be reading that book in front of Dumbledore which details a ten year time period that we feel is incredibly necessary to study. But first, we have a matter to cover, Snuffles, Padfoot, Fluffy, whatever you're going by right now, if you would kindly enlighten us?_

Everyone blinked and stared confusedly at the dog who was glued to Lyra's side. Giving a hesitant nod in dog form, he transformed into Sirius Black, wincing as everyone screamed out in shock and surprise. Madam Bones carefully studied the scene, the man who was rumored out to get the Potters was calmly standing next to one Potter and was hugging the girl who he supposedly sought to murder.

_OI SHUT UP YOU LOT! Sirius Black is innocent, Lyra, if you would please retrieve the memories of the sixth of June 1994 from Rosalie and project the memories of 1994 in the Pensieve near the Great Hall entrance._

Lyra gave a nod of acknowledgment before looking over to her niece, "Concentrate on those two dates for me please.'

Rosalie screwed up her face as Lyra carefully placed her wand on the girl's temple, drawing out silvery strands of memories and placing them into a vial she conjured, before moving to the Pensieve and pouring them in. She tapped several runes with her wand, and the memory of the night in the Shrieking Shack played out for the whole hall who watched in fascination. 

"But why did none of this come out at your trial?" Amelia snapped angrily. She was downright furious, she knew Sirius, she was Lyra and James's second cousin, she should have known. 

"What trial?" he scoffed. "The one that everyone pretends exists? I never got one, I was just thrown in Azkaban."

"And why is that Minister?" Amelia said, spinning around and rounding on the paling Minister.

"I, I didn't know!" he spluttered.

Rosalie raised a challenging eyebrow at that, "We tried telling you, and you just dismissed us."

"Yes, well... well, I didn't know!" he cried indignantly.

_Ok that's enough nonsense, let's get reading. Dumbledore, you may begin._

"Very well," he nodded, picking up the book, and grinning slightly at the title. "The Marauder's Tale."

"No," the twins gasped. "The Marauders!" 

"Didn't you tell them," Hermione hissed to Ron.

"I forgot," he responded, throwing his hands in the air defensively. 

Lyra, Sirius, and Remus exchanged bright grins, while Snape scowled and let out a low growl, and the teachers all sighed exasperatedly 


	3. INTERWOVEN

**The story starts with eight children at the age of eleven.**

“Who are they?” Terry asked.

“James Potter, Lyra Potter, Lily Evans, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Alice Fortescue, Marlene McKinnon, and Peter Pettigrew,” Lyra listed, her voice cracking slightly at the last name. Peter may have only given up the Potters, but he was the spy, as far as she was concerned, he had killed Marlene and Alice. 

“How can you be so sure?” a seventh year Ravenclaw demanded.

“You’ll see,” she smiled knowingly, as the Weasley twins exchanged excited looks.

**A boy tortured by the moon and loneliness.**

“Remus, Moony, it’s you,” Sirius sang happily, laughing at his sheepish expression. 

The twins whipped their heads around so fast that it was a surprise that their neck didn’t break.

“Please don’t scream about it until after the chapter is over,” Hermione pleaded. “I know they’re your idols and all, but it’s okay.”

**A boy on a mission to prove last names are worthless.**

“That’s me, Padfoot, Sirius Black, the boy who went against his family, but in the end everything I did wasn’t enough,” Sirius said bitterly with a sarcastic wave.

Amelia Bones frowned at that, the Ministry really messed up, she really messed up, she knew Sirius, she knew he would never betray one of his friends.

**A boy who was ready to prove himself and make friends.**

“Wormtail, Peter Pettigrew,” Sirius spat. “The traitor.”

“Eleven year old Peter isn’t the same as current Peter,” Lyra reminded him gently. “We can’t go through this whole book cursing his name every time it’s mentioned.”

**A girl ready to devour anything and everything about a new world.**

Snape’s heart clenched at the mention of Lily, of the red hair and green eyes that followed him like a ghost.

“Sounds like Hermione,” Ron snorted.

“Lily Evans,” Remus smiled nostalgically. “She was our resident bookworm, incredibly similar to Hermione.”

**A girl who would prove that appearances can be deceiving.**

“Alice Fortescue,” Lyra snorted loudly as Neville perked up at the mention of his mum. “Looked like she couldn’t hurt a fly, but she was downright terrifying when she wanted to be.”

“Fortescue? As in Florean Fortescue?” Justin asked from the Hufflepuff table.

Remus nodded and frowned, “I have no clue how they were related though.”

“Distant cousins,” Neville supplied, blushing as everyone turned their attention to him. 

Before anyone could question him, McGonagall continued reading.

**A girl ready for a true friend who could understand.**

“Marlene McKinnon, she was a lot like Ginny, grew up with loads of brothers who were obsessed with food,” Lyra grinned. 

**A pair of fraternal who were ready to take the world by storm.**

“Prongs and Vixen, James and Lyra Potter,” Sirius said, his voice filled with undisguised pride, that several found surprising from the supposed mass murderer.

“Of course the Potters are going to jump right in and take over the world,” Hermione said with fond exasperation.

“So all Potters suffer from a hero complex and need to sacrifice themselves constantly?” Ginny piped in.

“The Potters are probably the most confusing, strangest family you will ever meet,” Sirius shrugged.

“But there isn’t a more loving, caring family out there,” Remus finished. 

**The blue eyed girl and the hazel eyed boy shared the simplest bond, none other than a twin bond, a talent rare among twins.**

Several mouths dropped open in shock.

“You had a twin bond,” Susan whispered in awe.

“That’s not the only…” Sirius began, stopping when Lyra slapped a hand over his mouth.

“Give away the whole story why don’t you?” she snarked, before softening her tone. “Yes James and I had a full twin bond.”

“Even we don’t-”

“Have a full twin bond,” the Weasley twins twinspoke.

“Unsurprising, your uncles didn’t have one,” Remus mused. “James and Lyra are just odd. It’s like how Lyra’s somehow became a metamorphmagus from a partial blood adoption.”

She shrugged, “I just react very strongly to magic.”

**But not with them, they understood each other, completed each other. They needed each other as they faced hardships and overcame loss, as they grieved and smiled. They were the first stitches on the tapestry woven together.**

“It must have been hard losing him,” Lavender whispered.

**The scowl on the face of the angry grey eyed boy faded when they connected with a pair of mischievous hazel ones on their school shopping trip, forming the next bond of many.**

“I really wish they didn’t,” McGonagall moaned loudly, earning many inquisitive looks, but she kept her lips thinly sealed, though the corners of her mouth were twitching. 

**Two brothers in all but blood, who would be there for each other unconditionally, met by a chance encounter in Madam Malkin’s, when a joke left the hazel eyed boy's mouth, turning his companion’s frown into a bright smile.**

“One of the best days of my life,” Sirius choked out. 

**And just like that, the second bond was formed.**

**Several bonds still needed to be forged, the tapestry barely being woven as they boarded the Hogwarts Express, not realizing how interwoven their lives would become.**

“And that’s the chapter,” Dumbledore said, shutting the book.

“So this book covers ten years of our lives?” Remus sighed. 

“It seems so Mr. Lupin,” the Headmaster nodded.

As fun as it was reminiscing and reliving their school days, there were details and stories that they really wish remained untold. Lyra could name at least twenty things she didn’t want anyone to find out, and part of her was worried, incredibly worried about how detailed the book would be. 


End file.
